Amores no correspondidos
by Paladium
Summary: Albus ama a Harry en silencio. La única oportunidad de verlo y sentirlo cerca son las charlas con el muchacho. Pero Harry no le corresponde; el ama a Sirius, aunque no se atreve a decirselo.


Amores no correspondidos:

Albus Dumbledore observó al joven delante suyo. Por fortuna Sirius no había muerto, y no porque no se esforzara en ello, si no por su compañero Remus. Si no fuera por ese encantamiento que lanzó el licántropo en el momento justo, Sirius no viviría y, por ende, el anciano director no podría hablar una última vez con Harry Potter antes del verano.

Después del fiasco en el Ministerio y la vuelta oficial de Voldemort, Albus había podido gozar de varias charlas con el muchacho para indicarle el estado de su padrino.

El simple pensamiento de aquella charla le producía un nerviosismo y excitación sobrenaturales; no por decir que Sirius ya estaba recuperado, si no por verle a él. A Harry Potter. Al niño que vivió. A su secreta obsesión.

Harry observó al hombre tras el escritorio. Últimamente había ido ya cinco veces al despacho del director y, expectante, esperaba saber el informe del estado de Sirius. Le quería mucho, estaba preocupado por él. Lo podía entender, Sirius se emocionaría al saberlo, no le cabía duda. Lo que seguramente rechazaría era la clase de amor que le profesaba.

Era su padrino, el más cercano a sus padres, casi su familia. Y Harry le amaba con toda su alma. Sabía que le miraría incómodo si se lo decía, y por dentro pensaría en lo extraño y desviado que era su ahijado.

Y lo vería como algo incestuoso; eran casi familia, Harry lo sabía, pero eso no restaba importancia en cuestiones del amor. Era el último día antes de partir, Harry le diría de sus sentimientos a Sirius en cuanto pudiera verle, cara a cara.

Esperó expectante, y Dumbledore comenzó a decir:

- Bueno Harry, parece que Sirius está totalmente restaurado y en muy buena forma. Necesitará descanso durante unos días, pero por lo demás está bien.

- Gracias, señor.- agradeció educadamente Harry. Sirius estaba bien, el peligro había pasado... Un peso desapareció de su alma; una preocupación menos. Ahora solo quedaban los resultados de los TIMOs y Voldemort.

Sonriendo con sinceridad, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la salida. Sin embargo, una duda le asaltó; ¿Cuándo podría volver a verle?

- ¿Cuando iré a Grimmauld Place, señor?

- Dentro de dos semanas, Sirius aún necesita reposo y no es conveniente que tenga muchas personas cerca.

- Hasta luego, profesor Dumbledore.

- Que pases un buen verano, Harry.

Albus observó como el chico que vivió dejaba su oficina. Y un sentimiento de tristeza y vergüenza se acumulo en su pecho, mientras pensaba lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros y lo mucho que habían relucido sus mares esmeralda al saber que Sirius estaba bien.

Se sentía impotente, porque no quería ser solo el profesor Dumbledore para él, porque le deseaba y no era capaz de decírselo. Se suponía que Albus Dumbledore era un Gryffindor, pero incluso el mismo Albus empezaba a dudarlo.

Se sentía culpable, avergonzado de sí mismo, por amar a un muchacho de dieciséis años, porque en su mente su imagen propia era la de un viejo pervertido.

Se observó en la superficie plateada de uno de sus múltiples artilugios: su piel estaba avejentada por años de guerras y sufrimiento, su cabello completamente blanco por la edad. Era demasiado viejo para Harry, él se merecía algo mejor que un anciano.

Suspiró mientras, detrás de las gafas de media luna, sus ojos de color azul cielo perdían todo su brillo.

Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que no se borró en los siguientes días, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Lupin y Sirius, los tres solos en la casa.

Era de noche, demasiado tarde. Harry se levantó con cuidado de no ser oído de la cama, y tomando la capa de invisibilidad, decidió ver a su padrino dormir. Poder perder su mirada por su piel pálida, por su cabello negro y bello... Lo amaba, y verlo era para Harry un espectáculo que dejaba sus emociones a flor de piel.

Pero esa noche sería muy diferente. Acercándose al dormitorio de Sirius, observó la luz todavía encendida. Lupin se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, mientras Sirius paseaba de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado. Su león.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo, Remus?- preguntó sorpresivamente, parándose frente a su amigo. Harry entró en el dormitorio, con la curiosidad por delante. Sirius siempre lucía bello en su furia.

- Nada, no eres tú, Sirius. Simplemente necesito tiempo.- miró a Sirius un momento y, apartando la mirada, Lupin agregó.- He visto como miras a Harry.

- Pero yo te amo, Remus. Te amo con toda mi alma, no tengo espacio para nadie más en mi corazón. Tú eres mi todo, y sin ti, no soy nada.- dijo apasionado. Harry parpadeó varias veces, luchando desesperadamente contra las ganas de llorar.

Sirius no le amaba. Él mismo lo había dicho, su corazón estaba con Remus y con nadie más. Con cuidado comenzó a retroceder, dejando su corazón hecho añicos en aquella habitación.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Entre nosotros no hay nada, te lo puedo asegurar. No le amo, no le deseo. Para mí solo es mi ahijado. Tú eres a quien yo amo.

- Sirius...- empezó el licántropo.- Yo te amo, pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Esto es muy intenso para mí. Deberías descansar, te hace falta.

Harry entró en su dormitorio, tirando a un lado la capa, mientras su cuerpo caía sobre las polvorientas y antiguas mantas. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, descendiendo hasta su barbilla y cayendo a las sábanas.

Como pudo, se tapó con el ropaje y escondió su cabeza entre las mantas, llorando en voz baja. Sirius no le amaba, no le resultaba mínimamente atractivo. No tenía su corazón y, por el tono de voz, Harry supo que no lo tendría nunca.

Acurrucándose entre las mantas, todavía llorando, Harry decidió callar. Para proteger su amistad, para poder seguir siendo algo suyo y no un cero a la izquierda.


End file.
